Twilight Princess
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: It was such an amazing video game, was it not? Yet I seem to get the feeling somethings are forgotten... Link and I have been a couple for eight years, yet wheres the romance? The blood, the loss? Perhaps I need to fill you all in on the rest of the tale.


**A/N: Those of you on Midna Fan Forum may know of the rp in In-Character spam, **_**The Best Holiday**_**. Well if you haven't, there will be a description of it at the bottom in another authors note. This fanfic is based on how Link and Midna travelled and became the people they are in the rp (but the beardedness and the fatness come much later, even at the beginning of the rp they didn't have those points) **

**At one point, Midna and MasterLink were having a conversation about the game of **_**Twilight Princess**_** and what really happened. Well, I decided to write what really happened. You don't need knowledge of **_**TBH**_** to understand this. **

**It's just a more filled out and mature version of the game. With PLOT TWISTS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess **_**or its franchise. It is property of Nintendo and this is merely fan made. **

**All **_**TBH **_**characters belong to the creator of them and some belong to me. Even though I rp with Link, Midna and Zelda, they belong to Nintendo. **

Beginnings

Hyrule had changed over eight years.

It wasn't the epic, medieval world it had been. Things changed. People changed.

And it was a time of peace. Link and Midna still lived in the same house in the same village of Ordon, but everything around them, even the house had changed. That change, however, is a totally different story. No, kind readers, what we will be learning is what happened before. You may think you already know the story, but there are parts you don't know. And that is what I'm telling you.

_The true beauty of the Queen of Twilight was extravagant. Nothing like the form she took as an imp. Clothed in a satin, pure white dress and hair straight as smooth, the sight was breathtaking, even to the boy half asleep on the sofa. One of his blue eyes opened groggily as the woman placed a slender hand on his cheek to wake him. _

"_Oh hi Midna." He mumbled, stretching his limbs out and yawning. Midna looked shocked._

"_You recognise me MasterLink?" She asked. The one she called 'MasterLink' nodded._

"_I've seen you like that before. When you broke the mirror." He affirmed. The Twili looked more puzzled than she had done before hand._

"_I never broke the mirror. You're screwing with me." _

"_But what about the end of the game!?" MasterLink protested, standing up to his full height, a whole foot shorter than Midna. _

"_The game is a fake." She affirmed. After a brief pause, she went on "No, 'fake' is not the right term. Clean is more suitable. There are some things so sickly, so terrible and so adult in our quest that not even I will spill them and certainly not a game manufacturer. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is just the bare bone of a full story. A horror, humour, tragedy. But mostly, the adventure Link and I endured is a romance. At least, that's our side of the story ..."_

- - -

"Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

Dusk? They'd been sitting on the bank of the Faron spring four hours. No wonder fatigue was getting the better of Link. The dirty blonde shook his head and skipped a pebble across the rippling surface of the spring. The holy water lapping against his bare toes sent a tingling sensation up his spine and throughout his body. Link wasn't one for words. He seldom spoke to anyone. Because of this, his voice was rusty and underused in the rare times he used it. The man called Rusl who had asked Link looked at him, but didn't question his answer. Link was an honest boy and a lie never escaped him.

Link was an orphan. His father had been murdered in a war from a distant country and his mother had passed away in the forest. Rusl had found him and took him in. Link would never have real parents, but the villagers acted that role. The kids were his siblings and the adults, his parents. He felt at ease within their reach. He had witnessed the births of every child and hoped to be around for the next. He was eldest and only had mere months before he came of age. It was then that the boy dreamed of going to Hyrule and meeting Princess Zelda, a powerful monarch he heard much stories about. She was supposed to be very fair and slender, with deep cyan eyes that held innocence and wisdom. She was only a year older than Link, yet not married. And she had long, pointed ears, just like him. Link was the only being in Ordon with ears like that. Rusl had mentioned the word 'Hylian' to describe him, but Link had no clue what that meant. He just guessed that that was what he was.

- - -

"I'm not going to kill you Princess."

"How can I trust you? You're a foul, dirty, out of control beast!" spittle shot out of the woman's chapped, bloody lips as she spoke the last word. She was already near death and was too weak to stand. Her angelic face was covered in bleeding cuts, oozing red liquid and pus. One of her ankles was sprained and her heart pounded in her chest like a heard of elephants. She panted loudly, cornered. She'd die any way she ran. Trapped by the menace that had done this gruesome deed to her once beautiful, now crippled body.

"How can you be so sure Princess?" His voice was thick with evil. He sneered, showing goo covered fangs to add to his dreadful appearance. She trembled as he lifted an arm and pointed it at her. A red light appeared from his palm and was shot straight at her. She gasped a breathless gasp. Surely she had died. Her body felt light, like her soul had left her. Yet she managed to open one eye groggily, then the other. The first thing she noticed was her hand. It wasn't blue anymore. It was black, decorated with strange, green glyphs, similar to the ones that had been on her clothing. The second thing was the bitter winds that bit her skin. She was naked. The girl tried to get up, but she was still in agony from the blow. Something felt different about her body.

What had he done to her?

Then it hit her.

He'd cursed her.

The monster...

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I wanted a short opening. Expect the next chapters to be longer. **

**Well, I said I'd explain TBH so I will. I hope you enjoyed the beginning. I just wanted to get Midna and Link fully introduced. The story in italics at the beginning took place during TBH. The characters Midna and MasterLink (a mindless clone of Link who gets to run around in a green tunic screaming 'HYAH' ~ the quote in the role-player MasterLink's signature) were discussing the video game Twilight Princess. But what if there were some bits missed out that Midna endured with Link. I thought I'd go into that story, but this is a script format role play. I decided to turn it into a fanfic. **

**TBH – created by moi and Twilightprince of MFF**

**TBH is a role play that started out as a game of 'kiss the sleeping Midna' when the game died down, slowly I decided to make Midna pregnant with a litter of wolf-imp babies. Only one-Mindella- is still in the rp. After this, the actual thing was started up in August 09. It's about Link and Midna ex heroes of Hyrule and their life. Their sixteen year old (she grew fast somehow, don't ask me) fell in love with a man called Havon when Midna was pregnant with Azai (from 'Following Destiny' and 'destinies within') So yeah, Azai was born, Midna got pregnant again 'three years later with Minky who was born shortly before her wedding with Link. After lots of battles, love, loss and kissing the r p became in the current state it is now.**

**Link and Midna are pretty unpopular for unleashing humans onto Hyrule. Link is not a rancher or hero and Midna is not a Princess. The married couple and their family try to love their hectic lives in 'solitude', but often wind up in casualty (often in labour). It is currently the longest role play on the Midna Fan Forum that is still active and not used for spam. **

**That's all. **

**Next chapter – The Princess of Light **


End file.
